The Other Life
by Kitty S
Summary: Sam loves Jack, Jack loves Sam, they're getting married. So who is Tom?
1. The Call

The Other Life  
  
by  
Kitty S  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. OK!  
  
NOTES: okay.. i know that this story just starts out of no where, but let me explain plez. it goes like this, its sort of a sequel for 'In two months' (although i havent finished it) it was originally part of the series but i didnt want to break sam and jack up in that series. so this is just another version. sort of like, if you like the happy ending keep reading 'in two months' and if you want to see the break up then go here. okay.. i dont think im making any sense. argh! i cant explain it right.... maybe its cuz its sunday night and i have to worry about school on monday, especially since i ditched on friday. LOL =\ WOW, am i rambling or what! so, i'm just going to leave my e-mail addy so all of you can yell at me!   
  
kittystrawberries@hotmail.com  
  
***  
  
Sam was sitting in her lab catching up with her reports. There was a soft knock on her door. "Come in." She didn't even look up, she was sure that it was Jack, it was around lunch, and he made it into a habit of bringing her lunch to her. Sometimes she would forget to eat when she was too into her work.  
  
"Major, Uh, Sam." Recognizing the voice as General Hammond she made a move to get up to attention. "As you were."   
  
"Sir, what can I help you with?" Sam was a bit confused. Hammond made sure that he didn't slip and call her Sam while they were on base.   
  
"Sam," He looked sad. "I got a call."   
  
"From whom?"   
  
"Tom's CO." Sam's jaw dropped.   
  
"What?" Suddenly her voice was small.  
  
"Sam, sit down."   
  
"No, no.. wait, wha.. When? How?" She stuttered.   
  
"It seems his memories are back." He walked to her and grabbed her shoulders and sat her down. "And, he's been asking for you."  
  
"It's been years. They said that he'll never regain all of it." She sniffled. "They said he won't remember me."   
  
"I don't know what to say."   
  
"Why did his CO call, what did he have to say?"  
  
"When he started to remember again, he wanted to see you."   
  
"Did you tell him?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Where is he?"   
  
"At the pentagon."   
  
Sam just nodded. Hammond sat by her and just hugged her. "Do you want me to contact the Tok'ra?"   
  
"No." She sopped to think. "Yes."   
  
"Sure." He got up to leave. "Sam?"   
  
"Yes Sir?"   
  
"Tell Jack."   
  
***  
  
Sam stayed on that chair and stared at the same dot on the wall. She didn't bother to move. She just wanted to shut the world out. This wasn't fair to her, the doctors even told her to just move on. She didn't want to but eventually she did. And as soon as she does, in a big way, if you call being engaged 'big', her past comes back to bite her hard on the ass.   
  
"There you are." Jack sat by her and kissed her cheek. "I brought you lunch." He opened her meal for her and sat across from her. "Sam? Yoo hoo! Earth to Sam!"   
  
Sam looked up groggily. Even in the dimmed lights he could see the tear stains on her cheek and her puffy eyes.   
  
"Sam? What's going on? Are you OK?"   
  
"Uh, yeah." She wiped her face with the back of her hand.  
  
"You don't look like it. Sam, tell me, what's wrong?"   
  
"Can we just, skip the lunch and the 20 questions for later? I'm sort of not in the mood." She snapped and stormed out of her lab. Leaving Jack dumbfounded.  
  
She ran to Hammond's office and knocked. "Enter."   
  
"Sir," she sat at the chair in front of his desk.   
  
"Sam, what can I do for you?"   
  
"Can you get me a flight to Washington?"   
  
"Have you told Jack?"   
  
"No, I want to know what Tom wants before telling him."   
  
"Are you sure that's wise?"   
  
"It's the stupidest thing I could do. But I'm not ready to tell him everything about Tom just yet."   
  
"Sam, you should have told him this before you said 'yes'."   
  
"I never thought that he would regain his memories, let alone look for me when he did. Please, the earliest flight you can find me."   
  
"OK."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
***  
  
Sam was in her house packing. She heard the door open and close.   
  
"Sam, where are you going? What's going on? Hammond doesn't tell me, you've locked me out." He paused. "Dammit! Will you look at me?" When she wouldn't he grabbed her arm and spun her to his direction. "Sam, where are you going?"  
  
"DC"  
  
"Why? And why can't you tell me about it?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"Then simplify."   
  
"I cant."   
  
"Dammit Sam, why are you shutting me out like this?"   
  
"Jack… just…" she sighed "just let me go."   
  
"Let you go," he laughed. "Let me ask you something, are you coming back?"   
  
"Of course I am." There were tears building up in her eyes.  
  
"Then just tell me why."   
  
"Because to him we're still married!" She yelled and let the tears fall.  
  
Jack didn't expect this. This wasn't even in the list. "You were married?"   
  
She sat on the bed and stared at the floor. "Yes, to Tom, he had an accident and he lost his memories. I couldn't get an annulment and I didn't want to get a divorce. It wasn't fair to him. So I just left. Today Hammond got a call that his memories are back and he's looking for me." She looked up at Jack. He had his back to her.   
  
"When were you going to tell me?"   
  
"Jack, I couldn't."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I love you and wanted a life with you." She looked up and turned him around so that he would face her. "Would you have wanted to be with me or even asked me to marry you if you knew? If you knew that I was married and the man I was married to didn't know what I left him?"   
  
She was sure she saw the look of betrayal in his eyes. "Jack?"   
  
"What do you need me to say? Give you my blessing, let you go and be jolly? You were going to leave anyway. Were you even planning on telling me that you were leaving? Were you going to leave a note?"   
  
"I'm sorry. I should have done things differently. Its my mistake, but its not fair to Tom. I have to go. At least to tell him about you."   
  
"It's not fair to me either. You asked me if I would have still been with you had I'd known… I'm not sure right now. I need time, to think. Have a nice trip." He turned and made his move to leave the house.  
  
Sam went after him, stopping him from stepping out of the door. "Jack! Wait. What does this mean?"   
  
He sighed, a flicker of sadness passed his face before he covered it with his anger. "The engagement is off." With that he left, out of Sam's life.  
  
...... to be continued ......  
  
R&R plezzz!! 


	2. Sam goes to DC

The Other Life  
by  
Kitty S  
Disclaimer: Not mine. OK!  
  
NOTE: What do you think? I have writers block... does she stay or go back to jack? I have a dilemma and I don't know what to do...... :T  
  
So.... R&R  
  
[1]Kittystrawberries@hotmail.com  
  
* * *  
  
Jack was just sitting. The only thing he could think about was why this happened to him. He thought that he and Sam would have a life together, kids, and grow old, happy just to be with her. But he was angry, angry that she didn't tell him. That she didn't think it was important that she was still married to a man and that man didn't have a clue that she had left him. The more he thought about it, the more he got angry, and heartbroken. To the point of pain. He masked it with anger. His anger for her, for lying to him. Not telling him that she had a whole life with another man.  
  
He slowly got up of his couch and made for the door grabbing his coat and keys. He got in his car and headed to a local bar, drowning his sorrows with alcohol.  
  
* * *  
  
Sam headed her way to his house, it hasn't changed a bit. She was also surprised to see that the house was still decorated with her plants. Rows of yellow daisies with lilies, they were almost perfect. Not a weed in sight. She exhaled and knocked on the door, feeling the butterflies in her tummy.  
  
The door opened and Tom came into view. There he stood, handsome as ever, the Navy aviator she had fallen in love with. He flashed his thousand dollar smile and jumped into her arms. "Oh my god, Sam........"  
  
Then she heard it, soft crying. "Hi Tom." She whispered. She could feel herself tearing up. "Let's go inside." She felt his head nodding against her shoulders.  
  
When she finally got a better view of the house she was amazed. It was EXACTALY how she remembered it, the same furniture in the same place. She felt his soft hand on the small of her back leading her to the couch. "Wow, Sam. I've missed you so much."  
  
"I know, so have I. Tom, so much has happened since..." She tried to explain. "But first, I'm glad to see you got your memory back." Her hand went up to meet up with his cheek. She smiled sadly. She was in love with Jack, but she hasn't realized till she saw Tom, to be in his presence, how much she was still in love with him... with Tom. Tears escaped from her eyes.  
  
"Honey, I just want you to know, I loved you, and I've always loved you. And I am SO sorry that you had to go through that, I'm sorry that I couldn't remember you."  
  
"When... I mean when did it all come back?" Her voice was suddenly weak, as if she was betraying Jack to be here right now, feeling the love for Tom. It tore up her heart.  
  
"After about a month since you left, I started to remember things. Not of you though, so when I started to remember most, I was back on flight status. I would come home, our home and study. I looked at everything in this house, to see if I can remember everything. I didn't dare move or change anything. Even the garden. It wasn't till I was at my sisters few weeks ago. It was her daughter's birthday."  
  
"Tara has a daughter?" Sam was devastated. When she fell in love with Tom, she fell in love with his family as well. They were close. But since she left, she didn't keep contact.  
  
"Yea, she has two kids. Steven is seven and Lillian is now about three." He grabbed the picture frame from behind him and showed it to her. They were gorgeous. Steven looked like John; they're father, green eyes and dirty blonde hair. As for the little one, Lillian, she was beautiful. Green-blue eyes with cute brown curls, a picture of a princess... minus the scrapes on her knees and the mischievous grin.  
  
"They're perfect."  
  
"I saw a picture of you Sam. That's how I knew, how I figured out something was missing. Tara knew that you weren't coming back, but she still loved you. She had a picture of you and her, fixing a patio bench. And one by one, everything came into place. I felt complete every time I thought of you. All these years when I felt sad and empty, it was because you weren't there."  
  
"Tom, some things..." She didn't get a chance to finish. "It should have been the lilies Sam," he laughed. "I kicked my self for not knowing then. How much you loved lilies, how you would serve me breakfast with them. How mad you would get when I pick them. Tara named Lillian after the flowers; she wanted a part of what you loved most to be a part of her daughters as well." By this time Sam was crying. She has missed this life too much. She buried her face in Tom's chest and started sobbing.  
  
She talked through his chest weeping. "I wanted to come back. You don't know how many times I sat by the phone or in a car thinking should I call you or go and see you. But I couldn't. I kept telling myself it was because the doctors told me so. That they almost guaranteed it wouldn't work, and it would hurt you further. But what it really was, that I'd come by and still love you, and you wouldn't recognize me." She sobbed harder. "I couldn't take that Tom, not from you."  
  
"Sam, will you take me back?"  
  
* * *  
  
....... to be continued .......  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Kittystrawberries@hotmail.com 


	3. Moving On

The Other Life  
by  
Kitty S  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. OK!  
  
NOTE: `I want to be with you' by Mandy Moore used without permission.  
  
Jack got out of his car, and walked into a bar. He had to calm down, he told himself, but he didn't want to. He sat at the counter and asked for whiskey, gulped down the first cup and asked for more.  
  
The bartender didn't ask any questions knowing it wasn't any of his business and severed Jack his drinks. Jack sat there, not saying a word and just let his worries get lost in the affects of alcohol.  
  
There were people dancing around the bar, happy couples laughing, drunken youngsters having fun, the beginnings of a one night stands... he was thinking back, the last time he was here. And he realized it had been a while. Sam didn't like to drink, she would have a drink or two of beer, or maybe some wine with dinner, but she never got drunk. She said once that if a person drinks, and gets drunk the worst of them comes out. And she didn't want that. It had rubbed off on him he guessed. Because he made sure that he wouldn't get that far, or keep alcohol in the house. Hence going out to a bar for a drink.  
  
The mood changed, the fast tempo to a soft ballad. It had been a request from the man at the end of the bar. He had asked everyone if he can have the dance floor for him and his girl. They did, and they watched, as they danced to the song and listened to the words describing them.  
  
I try but I can't seem to get myself  
To think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth  
I taste the truth  
  
We know what I came here for  
so I won't ask for more  
  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you  
  
So I'll hold you tonight  
Like I would if you were mine  
To hold forever more  
And I'll saver each touch that I wanted  
So much to feel before  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this  
  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you  
  
Oh baby  
I can't fight this feeling anymore  
It drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name  
Take my hand  
Make my wish  
Baby, your command?  
  
Yeah  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you, yeah  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna be with you  
  
When the song ended, everyone cooed and awed. They were cute; they looked so in love with each other you could almost feel it radiating from them. Before they got off the dance floor the kid got down on his knee, opened a velvet box, and asked her to be his. Everyone was silent, waiting for her to answer, and it came. "Yes." She said. And the cheering was defining. The kid let out a shout and offered everyone in the bar a free drink. He took her off her feet, and danced, with her in his arms. Jack turned away. He had asked Sam to marry him through music, and he was crushed. She won't come back, he thought, you can't ask her to throw her other life because of him. She loves HIM, Tom... not him.  
  
He got up from his seat, and headed to his car and started to drive anywhere, he wasn't even paying attention. Somehow, with out even noticing it, he arrived at his ex-girlfriends house. He gave three solid knocks and he saw here. "Lydia."  
  
"Jack? What are you doing here?" She asked opening the door wider to let him in. "Is everything alright? Are you okay?" She didn't get to finish her questions as his lips came down to meet hers. She eagerly responded. "I've missed you." She said when she got the chance.  
  
"So have I."  
  
* * *  
  
Sam was now calm and serene since she got some sleep and had time to think to herself. Tom was helpful as ever, giving her the space and not questioning her or trying to read her like a book.  
  
She got Tom and herself a cup of tea and walked into the living room. "Tom, we need to talk. So much has happened."  
  
"Yes, it has. But nothing has changed the feelings and love I have for you Sam, that's why I called you up, so we can work things out. So we can save our marriage."  
  
He looked so sincere, and there were times when she thought what her life would have been if she says yes, and go back to her old life. But she couldn't, as much as she loved Tom; she loved Jack O'Neill and couldn't forget him. "Tom, I love you, I still do...... and I always will. But I have moved on. I've met someone, Jack, and he is wonderful. I hope you understand. I love you. I truly do."  
  
"Sammy, I guess you can say that I've been prepared. Before you got here, I told my self, `it's been years, she may, probably have a whole new life.' And I guess it won't be fair for you or him if I asked you to leave it behind."  
  
"Honey..."  
  
"And now, knowing this, I guess now I can move on as well. I just had to try; no smart man would have just let you go."  
  
"I still love you."  
  
"And I love you, I always will."  
  
She leaped up and hugged him, and kissed him passionately for the last time. "I should get back." She whispered.  
  
"I guess you should. He's a lucky man."  
  
"Good bye. I'll keep in touch. I promise."  
  
* * *  
  
...... to be continued ......  
  
FEEDBACKKK!!!!!  
  
kittystrawberries@htomail.com 


	4. Bye-Bye Sg-1

Title: The Other Life IV- *can't think right now… no title*  
  
Author: Kitty S ( kittystrawberries@hotmail.com )  
  
Spoilers: The 10 Commandments  
  
Summary: Sam comes back and it's her wants off sg1.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine. Bye.  
  
Note: Feeeeeeeedback!  
  
* * *  
  
Sam paid the taxi that drove her to her house from the airport; she grabbed her overnight bag and took out her keys from her pocket. She walked in her house and played her answering machine. There were four messages, Janet, Mark, Tara, and General Hammond. She was disappointed, she had hoped that Jack would have called but he didn't. Janet called looking for her, not knowing where she had gone. Mark called asking how she was; Hammond had called him to let him know about Tom. And Tara, she called and asked to come and visit her the next time she had time. Hammond just wanted to know when she would be back.  
  
She picked up the phone and called Jack first. The phone rang for a while and Sam just gave up. Either he wasn't home, or he just didn't want to talk to her. She then dialed General Hammond and told him that she would be back to work first thing in the morning.  
  
Sam felt like she was falling, falling from a mountain into a river…down down she went. She was crying. She knew that it was her fault; she knew she should have told Jack about Tom, but she didn't and she was paying the price for it. She sat on her couch and cried herself to sleep.  
  
She didn't know what time it was when she awoke. But the constant ringing of her telephone brought her back to reality. "Hello" she answered. "Sir? What time is it?" it was General Hammond.  
  
"It's 0900, I thought you were coming in today." He wasn't angry with her, maybe if it were any other time. But now, he knew she went through some emotional trips.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, I'll be right in." She got up and walked to her bedroom, dressing while talking.  
  
"You don't have to come in today. I understand."  
  
"No Sir, I'll be there."  
  
"Okay then, see you soon."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes Major?"  
  
"Thank you… Uncle George."  
  
He chuckled. "You're welcome Sam."  
  
She walked looked at herself in the mirror and groaned as she saw her puffy eyes. She put on cover up and walked out the door. She droved to the mountain and checked in, because of her rushing she forgot all about Jack, and how awkward it would feel. Maybe it was best if she left sg-1.  
  
She walked into the locker room and changed into her uniform. When she walked out she bumped into Jack. She just stared, she didn't know what to say. "Major." He acknowledged. He called her 'Major' she was crushed. "Sir." She lowered her eyes to her left hand and looked at the ring he had given her. She regretfully took it off, and handed to Jack. "Um, Jack…" she started to say but was interrupted. "Thank you Major." With that he just walked away.  
  
Sam felt her heart being ripped out of her chest. It was clear he didn't want anything to do with her. She loved sg-1, but she had to do it, for the sake of the team… she had to leave. It was her only choice; she and Jack obviously couldn't even hold a minute conversation. How were they supposed to function as a team, it would be too dangerous.  
  
Sam looked down at her hand, there was a reminder around her finger. A thin visible tan line. She headed to the briefing room where they were to meet and took her seat, she avoided everyone's eyes. After General Hammond had his say about the objective of their mission they were dismissed. Sam stayed behind and walked with Hammond to his office. "Was there something you needed?"  
  
"Um, Sir, I think that it would be best if I left sg-1."  
  
He expected this, the way they wouldn't even look at each other in the briefing room. "Well, I guess we can arrange that, but I'm afraid it may take a while. So, you go on the mission today, and we'll probably have you in a different team."  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
Hammond didn't want to ask what happened, it was clear that she and O'Neill didn't work out, and he would wait until she came to him. He hated that this happened to her, to see her so sad and depressed at her age, when she should be full of love and happiness. He had been there with Jonas, how he was a drunk and didn't know how to treat a woman properly. After that, she picked up her life and started to live again, fell in love with Tom. He was there when things went south after the accident, how she struggled to find herself again, to wake up in the morning and try to not cry.  
  
Somehow she did it, she did it again, and she got on with her life and allowed herself to fall in love again. And life was just not being fair to her, to have another taken away from her. From what he could see, she went to see Tom and had told him about Jack. Only Jack didn't see it as easy and called off the engagement. He didn't miss the missing engagement ring on her hand during the briefing.  
  
He sighed and started the proper procedure for a transfer to another team. He didn't want to break up the best team, but it has to be done.  
  
* * *  
  
The mission was a bore, but Sam enjoyed the surroundings. It was a beautiful planet covered with green grass, blooming flowers and clear skies. All they had to do was walk around for a day and collect samples to compare with earth. To see this world was as good as it looked, and if it would be a good candidate for a colony. If it ever came down to it. This mission would have originally gone to another team, but they were all off world and Hammond thought that Sg-1 had enough excitement for a while anyway.  
  
Colonel O'Neill was sitting under a tree with his feet propped up on the equipment. Teal'c was walking around with Daniel talking about various things, and Sam was collecting samples. After a while of being crouched down, neck bent, Sam decided that it was time for her to take a break. She got up, a groan escaping her lips, and stretched out the kinks in her muscles. She walked around a little and got a drink of water, sat down and looked at the scenery. Awhile later, Daniel and Teal'c joined her. "They're beautiful don't you think." She said to no one in particular.  
  
"The flowers?" Daniel questioned.  
  
Sam nodded, not taking her eyes off of them. Sam's mom loved flowers and had her own green house in their backyard; she guessed that's where her love for plants came from. When she was little, around three her mom took her out to the yard and sang to her. And she witnessed for the first time, a blooming rose, it grew right in front of her eyes. She was amazed and her mother had told her that if you sing and talk to them, they would grow faster. 'Say something', Sam's mother said to her and little Sam said 'Hello' and 'How are you doing' to the flower, as if talking to a person. Ever since, as a memory of her mother, Sam would often talk to her plants. Although she knew it was ridicules, and the scientist part of her knew that it wasn't true.  
  
"Why don't you go over there and talk to it then, Major." Came a sneering reply from Colonel O'Neill.  
  
Sam tried her best to not cry, and she didn't. She just looked at Jack, stared at his face and studied it, to see if he was hurting as she was underneath the mask he was hiding in.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at? Don't you have some samples to collect or something?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Sam walked as far as she can, not so far that she'd get yelled for wondering off at and started to take some more samples. Obviously he was angry with her, and this wasn't a time to talk, to sort things out.  
  
"Jack, what the hell is going on? Are you guys in a fight or something?" Daniel wasn't the only one surprised with Jack, Teal'c also was completely lost.  
  
O'Neill wasn't done blowing off his steam and moved on to Daniel. "Why don't you ever mind your business? Go get some friends outside of the SGC and leave me alone."  
  
Daniel wasn't hurt as he should have been, knowing that these were the little quarks of Jack O'Neill. "OK Jack, I get it, you want to be alone. You don't have to bite my head off." He and Teal'c went back to walking around aimlessly and talked.  
  
About an hour later, the planet started to get dark, and most of the team was starting to get hungry. It was time for the campfire and food, Jack had ordered Carter to collect some fire wood and Daniel to put up the tents. Teal'c prepared to warm up the food and Jack walked around in the dark, keeping to himself.  
  
When Sam came back with the wood Teal'c helped her build fire to it, and started to cook the food. Without saying anything Sam went into the tents and looked through her pack for the first aid kit. The wood had given her a few splinters that were getting sore making the surrounding skin welt. "Carter!" she heard.  
  
She got out of the tent and took her seat with the rest of the team. "What were you doing in there?" Colonel O'Neill questioned. "Just getting some splinters out sir."  
  
"Are you okay?" Daniel asked. "Of course she's okay Daniel, it's just a splinter!" O'Neill answered for her.  
  
"I'm fine Daniel." She assured him. They went back to eating in silence, when Daniel spoke up trying to ease the tension, "Teal'c, this food sucks." It drew a few laughers, minus O'Neill.  
  
"Well, I'm pooped, Carter you got first watch, then wake me." He climbed in the tent and kicked off his boots.  
  
Sam sat by the fire thinking of the situation she was in, She could have had the life she loved, with Tom, but then she gave it up for Jack, not that her decision was wrong but because she was in love with him. No matter how much he was mad at her, she would still always love him, and it hurt her so much to see him close her off like this. Soon, her time was up and she went inside to wake O'Neill. "Sir? Sir, it's your watch." He groaned and got up, not saying a word to Sam.  
  
Jack sat on a stump and looked at the trees, there were something moving on the branches, he got up and got a closer look. One of the creatures looking very much like a monkey came up close boldly and grabbed Jack's cap from his head. "Hey! You stupid monkey!" he jumped up onto the tree, grabbed on to one of the branches and tried to get his cap back. He swung at the monkey and lost his balance and fell on his arm. He groaned, blinked the black blotches from his eyes and swore that the monkey was laughing at him.  
  
"Sir, are you OK?" she asked with concern.  
  
It was Carter. "D'Oh! My arm hurts like hell." She took a look at his arm and didn't think it was broken, but dislocated.  
  
She went back to the tent and came out with some pills and water, "Here sir, take this. I think we should just go back home."  
  
"Why, you can't set it?"  
  
"'I can, but wouldn't you rather have Janet do it, we were set to go back home the first thing in the morning anyway."  
  
"Ugh, I guess. Wake Danny up and tell him to start dialing."  
  
Sam went over to the tent and woke Daniel up; Teal'c was already awake from hearing O'Neill fall. "What's going on?"  
  
"The Colonel fell, were headed home now."  
  
"Fell from what?"  
  
"I believe he was chasing a primate from a tree." Teal'c supplied.  
  
Daniel groaned, got himself up, and saw for himself. "God Jack, what did you do to your self?"  
  
"That dammed monkey had my hat!"  
  
"Well, did you at least get it back?"  
  
"NO! Let's move out!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sg-1 gated back to Earth and explained to Hammond the reason for their early arrival, and headed towards the infirmary. Everyone was in their own bed getting needles poked into their butts when they heard it. "AAHHHHHHH!!! Doc! Are you pissed at me?"  
  
"Hold on colonel, almost there…" She pulled on his arm once more.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
She felt the bone fall into place. "OK, were done, let me give you something for the pain."  
  
"Couldn't you have thought about that before you pulled on my arm?" he hissed.  
  
After injecting O'Neill with some pain meds she dismissed the nurses and came by to the rest of the team.  
  
"So, scuttlebutt says that he fell off of a tree chasing a monkey." She said while taking their temperatures.  
  
"You don't know Jack." Daniel mumbled with the thermometer in his mouth.  
  
Janet collected the thermometers. "Well, Daniel and Teal'c you're free to go."  
  
"Uh, what about me?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam, you got a slight temperature. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Umm, good I guess, I got somewhat of an itch on my hands though." She pulled out her hands for Janet to see.  
  
Her hands were blistered red and purple. "Wow, how did you get those?" She got some alcohol swabs and rubbed it on the swollen hands.  
  
"Um, I don't know, I think it's from the splinters. I pulled them out and a while later they just started to itch. It's not bad is it?"  
  
"I don't know, probably some germs were in the fragments and they got into your body. That's what's causing your fever too, just a little infection. Here, lay down."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, how's everything, from what I gather things didn't go so well with Colonel O'Neill. And what's going to on between you and Tom?"  
  
"Umm, well, Jack didn't take it so well, he called off the engagement. And it's over with Tom, I told him about Jack and he gave me his best wishes. So I guess I'm single again."  
  
"Honey, I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's okay, I brought this on myself, and I should have told him before, I was basically living a lie. I guess I should be grateful that this didn't happen when I got married to Jack."  
  
"No Sam, this isn't your fault. I don't really know what to say, but just don't give up. I know he loves you, he can't just look the other way."  
  
"Thanks. I guess I would understand if he wanted to move on, Tom was when I told him I had a new life and I guess it wouldn't be fair if held Jack back."  
  
"Still, don't loose hope." Janet grabbed an IV bag full of antibiotics and slid the needle gently into Sam's vain. "Just get some rest; I'll inform General Hammond that the debriefing will have to be delayed. Do you want something to help you sleep?"  
  
"No, that's okay, I'm a bit tired anyway."  
  
"Okay then. I'll send a nurse to check up on you after a few minutes." Janet pulled over the curtains to give Sam some privacy and took their medical files over to Hammond's office.  
  
Sam didn't realize how tired and sleep she was until she was laying in a bed by herself. Her eyelids slowly drooped closed and she fell asleep.  
  
Janet walked up the stairs toward Hammond's office, she knocked on the door and walked in after hearing his permission. "What do you have for me Doctor Fraiser?"  
  
She took her seat and passed him over O'Neill and Carter's files. "Well, Colonel O'Neill dislocated his arm from falling off a tree, and Major Carter has a mild infection caused by splinters."  
  
"That has been a famous story around here. I heard he was after a monkey."  
  
"Yes, it seems that the perpetrator has stolen Colonel O'Neill's cap."  
  
"Well, the debriefing was actually for Major Carter anyway, so I'll be down in the infirmary later to see how she is." He leaned back on his chair. "How is she anyway?"  
  
"Well sir, the bacteria is from an alien world, and I'm not certain but after the antibiotics she will make a full recovery."  
  
"That's good to know, but I was talking about emotionally."  
  
"Oh, that. Well, she's doing well considering what had happened."  
  
"Well, don't let me keep you. I'm sure you have a lot to do, I'll be down in an hour or so."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Janet walked back to the infirmary and checked up on O'Neill. From what she can tell he was counting the hairs on his hand. "Getting bored?"  
  
He sat up, startled. "Doc, when am I getting out of here? No offense but you people with them needles are dangerous."  
  
She didn't recognize the humor. "Now, you may go now."  
  
He let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks." He gingerly got himself off the bed, trying not to jostle his injured arm.  
  
After watching him go, she went back to Sam's bed to check on her vitals. She didn't expect her temperature to be so high. She called for her nurses for help and tried to get Sam to wake up. "Sam! Sam, can you hear me? You need to wake up now." She tapped her cheeks to get her out from her sleep. They were so warm.  
  
There was a light moan. "Janet? What time is it?"  
  
"Sam, you have a very high temperature, we need to cool you down now. Okay?" She turned to make sure if the nurses were filling the tub with water and ice.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes again. "Tired."  
  
"I know, but you can't sleep yet. Okay? Just stay awake a bit more."  
  
After hearing Janet's commanding voice, Jack walked back to the infirmary to see what was going on. He stood at the door seeing two nurses filling a tub with water and ice and another one with Janet carrying Sam over to the tub. 'What's wrong with her?' he thought and walked in to get a closer look and to see if anyone can tell him anything.  
  
"Sam, were going to put you in the tub now." They brought her over to the tub and gently lowered her down to the near freezing water.  
  
Sam gasped and thrashed at the sudden cold. She was freezing. "Sam, you have to stay still." Sam obeyed, too tired to pull away from the restraining hands. She lay there shivering, her lips slowly turning blue.  
  
……… to be continued ………  
  
It's late, and I'm sleepy…  
  
So… whatcha think? 


	5. Fever

Title: The Other Life  
  
Author: Kitty S  
  
Summary: With Sam in the infirmary fighting a alien infection, Jack is……………. Where?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. *sniffles*  
  
Note: I'm practically going brain dead, whatever I write about the germs and bacteria I tried to make it sound real, but I took biology 2 years ago, I don't remember! … and why cant I think of titles!!!!! (help me? Suggest titles for chapter 4 and 5 by mail or review plez!)  
  
* * *  
  
Jack was watching from afar, making sure he wasn't getting in anyone's way to help Sam. He looked at her; she was shivering in the water with her eyes closed. Once in a while Janet would nudge Sam awake, and he would see her blue eyes once again. He was almost grateful that Janet wakes her up; he knew the reason was so that she would be alert and it made him feel better seeing her eyes.  
  
Sam was in the tub for a couple of minutes, she felt like she had been in there for hours. She was tired and every time she got a chance to close her eyes, Janet would tap her cheeks bringing her back to reality. "How long." She asked through her chatting teeth.  
  
"Just a while longer. You're going to be fine." Janet assured.  
  
Jack accosted a nurse walking in his direction and quietly asked what was going on. "Major Carter has a temperature of 106; we had to cool her down with ice." He nodded, watching her go back to Sam, laying the towels on top of a bed. Jack stole a glance toward Sam, she was pale, it wasn't for the heart monitor beeping steadily, he would have thought that she was dead.  
  
More minutes passed and Janet got Sam out of the tub. She was on her bed with towels rapped around her body tightly. Janet once again took her temperature and didn't get the best results but they were lower. Janet hooked her onto another IV line with antibiotics and let her rest, with no protest Sam went to sleep.  
  
Jack slipped out with out saying anything and headed to his quarters. Janet didn't even know he was there; the only one that knew was that one nameless nurse who forgot talking to him in the excitement.  
  
Sam awoke a few hours later, to see that she was all alone in a privet room in the infirmary. Her throat was dry and she was thirsty, she reached over and looked for a call button when her hand came in contact with a boot. She looked up to see that Daniel and Teal'c were asleep by her bed. Teal'c was sitting on the floor meditating and Daniel was sitting on a nearby chair with his feet propped up on the side of her bed.  
  
She got a warm feeling through her veins and it wasn't the fever, she loved them like family. They were her family, not having the heart to wake them she went back to sleep, hearing nothing but silence she assumed it was the wee hours and everyone was asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Janet was sitting in her lab looking at the samples Sam had brought back. There were some fragments Sam had collected of the local trees there and Janet thought best to see what type of bacteria she was dealing with. She had been up for hours and she was getting tired, but getting another cup of coffee, she looked into the microscope and was determined to find a vaccine.  
  
She must have been really tired, because she imagined it right? Janet rubbed her eyes and looked into the microscope once again. She wasn't seeing doubles, they were splitting. She sighed and got up and sat in front of her computer. She uploaded the image and description into the computer and waited to see what would come up. No matches. "Damn" Janet got up and started to pace around the infirmary.  
  
It shouldn't have been a surprise, she knew that the bacteria was alien, she just hoped that earth had a similar kind so that she can treated as such. Janet looked at her watch and groaned in frustration. She walked over to Sam's room, got in and smiled at the sight before her eyes. Sg-1 was such a tight group of friends. She quietly checked Sam's vitals and walked out not waking either of them. She went to her own quarters and crashed onto her bed and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Sam woke up hearing voices, she blinked and tried to sit up and failed. Janet aided Sam by bring the bed up so she was in somewhat of a sitting position. "How are you feeling?" She asked while shining the penlight onto Sam's eyes.  
  
"Thirsty." She whispered.  
  
Janet handed her a cup of water, and Sam accepted with shaky hands gulping down the water. Janet took the empty cup and took Sam's temperature, she was glad to see it had gone down a bit.  
  
"Your fan club will back in a minute; they went to the commissary to get some lunch. They stayed here the whole night you know."  
  
"Yeah," She sounded sad. "Has Colonel O'Neill been around?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No, I'm sorry."  
  
San was disappointed; at least he could have come by for a minute just to say 'hi' or to see how she was doing. Obviously she didn't mean much to him anymore. "That's OK, I mean, it's not like I'm his responsibility anymore anyway."  
  
"Sam what are you talking about?"  
  
"I requested a transfer, he probably knows now, I was going to tell him but all this came up."  
  
"Oh, Sam, I know how much you loved Sg-1."  
  
"I still do, it's my choice Janet."  
  
Sam was starting to get tired again. Whatever she had was making her tremendously weak, she would sleep all through the night and wake up during noon, and a while later fall right back to sleep. Janet was starting to worry that this infection was more than just, if her fever remained and she continued to sleep and not get enough food, it was going to have some long term effects. It would be a matter of time. She wished she knew how to treat this, to help her friend be well again.  
  
………to be continued ………  
  
Hmmm… what should go next?? I'm running out of ideas! 


	6. Little dissappointments

OHHH!!!! The whole relationship between Hammond, Sam, and Janet, its not I made it up… we all know that Sam and Hammond must be close becuz of her dad, and Hammond handpicked Janet to work for him himself so there must be some kind of history of friendship……… x)  
  
Part -VI  
  
Author: Kitty S ( kittystrawberries@hotmail.com )  
  
Summary: Just some junk I scribbled while doing my US history essay.. teehee :]  
  
Disclaimer: if they were mine, why would I waste my time with fanfics???  
  
Note: Feeeeeeeedback! NOWWWWWW! Plez? *looking up hopefully*  
  
* * *  
  
It was morning once again, and Jack dragged himself off the bed and started to get ready for work. After dressing himself he walked over to the bathroom and froze, it was just sitting there mocking him. Sam's toothbrush, next to his. She's not going to need that anymore, he thought and threw it in the trash.  
  
Driving to the mountain is always the worst these days, knowing Sam is there. Though his feelings are true, though he loved her with all this heart and more, he couldn't forget that there was another. He knew that she loved him back, but he also knew that if he asked her if she was still in love with Tom, she'd say yes. And that broke his heart, and turned it into stone.  
  
In the locker room, he shed his clothes and put on his uniform. He was early, so he walked over to the commissary to get something to eat. He got his coffee, sat down and scribbled his signatures on his mission report. He heard Teal'c's voice and looked up to see Teal'c and Daniel walking into the commissary. "Hey Jack."  
  
"Daniel, Teal'c. What are you doing here so early?"  
  
Daniel was angry with him, it was written all over his face. "With Sam, things aren't so great, she's in the infirmary. You should go see her, she would be happy to see you."  
  
"I'm sure," sarcasm, works wonderfully to piss anyone off. "Maybe I'll swing by later."  
  
"Swing by… you know she almost died."  
  
"Daniel, I was just on my way to see her. Okay? Now stop bugging me and go eat or something." He got up, gathered his stuff and walked away without hearing Daniel swear.  
  
He walked super slowly to the infirmary, as if by the time he got there, she'd be well. 'Here goes' He knocked. No answer. He opened the door silently and popped his head in, and then he saw her. She was sleeping, she wasn't pale anymore, but flushed. He was about to go in when he heard Dr. Fraiser's voice from behind.  
  
"Colonel, I was just on my way to check up on Major Carter, is she awake?"  
  
He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Uh, no. She's sleeping."  
  
"That's okay, you want to come in?" She grabbed Sam's chart and walked in.  
  
"No, I have a meeting with Hammond right now. Just came by to see how she was doing. Bye."  
  
He clearly disappointed her, she thought more of him. Janet changed Sam's IV bag and put in a new full one recorded her temperature and left, letting Sam rest in peace.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack knocked on Hammond's door and walked in after hearing his permission. "Sir, you wanted to see me." He sat on the seat facing him.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, I have some news for you." He passed Jack a file, on a Captain Dawkins. "He will be the new member for Sg-1, replacing Major Carter."  
  
"Don't you think it's a little early? Carter will be up and about soon, I think we can wait."  
  
Hammond leaned back into his chair, "It's a transfer, Major Carter took herself off Sg-1. Effective immediately, there's nothing I can do."  
  
OW! Like a bullet through his heart, so she doesn't even want to work with him anymore, it's as if she wanted to cut all ties with him. Personal and professional. "I understand, is that all?" He nodded and walked out.  
  
Hammond watched him walk out, pain washed over him. But only for a second. He got him self up and walked to the infirmary to see how the Major was doing.  
  
* * *  
  
Sam woke up still feeling tired, that's all she felt these couple of days. She doesn't even remember most of it, all she remembers is, nothing, all she does is sleep. It worried her, it CAN'T be good to be sleeping that much. One thing that was a constant was there was always someone there when she awoke. Never letting her feel she was alone.  
  
She blinked and smiled at him, he was sitting at the many seats around her bed. "Hi." She croaked.  
  
Hammond reached over a glass of water and brought it over to her. "Thank you." She eagerly drank all the water.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked sitting back down, holding her hand.  
  
"Like I haven't slept a week on a hot summer day."  
  
He chuckled, it wasn't a humoring situation but she wanted to lighten the mood. It felt like every time people were around her, they were being extra careful of what they say. So, she let him know that she felt like shit, but she was okay emotionally.  
  
"Hey Sam, how about dinner with the family, we haven't done that in a while, and I know Liz would love to see you."  
  
"I would love to, how 'bout we make a deal, you get me out of here and I'll bring wine." She gave him the 'Oh please Uncle George' look, and like the last time she used it many years ago, it worked.  
  
"I'll talk to the Doctor. And we'll see from there."  
  
The grin was so wide, for a second she looked like she wasn't sick, but knew where the secret chocolate stash was. "Great, I can't wait."  
  
He walked out shaking his head chuckling. "Something funny General?" Janet asked approaching him with Sam's medical file, handing it to him. "Here's a copy of the Major's file you asked for."  
  
"Thank you Doctor, I've been wondering, do you have an estimate on Major Carter's condition?"  
  
She smiled. "She wants out and she got the General to spring her." Very blunt that doctor is… "Am I right?"  
  
"Just for dinner. I'll bring her right back, promise… actually, would you like to come too? I mean, we haven't seen you outside of work in a while either… and it might be safer with Major Carter."  
  
She stood still and looked out of it, as if she was debating in her head, the pros and cons. "Umm… I… guess. It's not that healthy to keep her locked up either, she'll appreciate the sunlight."  
  
"Great, tomorrow night then? You can go and tell her, I know she's waiting." He turned to leave, "Doctor, can you tell her something for me? Tell her that she has to bring the wine." And out he went.  
  
Janet nodded and walked into Sam's room, she wasn't sleeping, but very close to it. She walked closer to her bed and sat on the vacant chair. "What's verdict doc?"  
  
"You can go. But I'm tagging along."  
  
"Thank you! I mean, Janet, you are my best friend… but just… you've got the evil needles and you use them!"  
  
She laughed. "So I've heard." She brought her hand up to Sam's cheeks and head feeling the heat radiating from her skin. "How are you feeling? Warm?"  
  
"Somewhat, but I think I'm kind of getting used to it." She smiled.  
  
"I don't know what's going on with this. I was just in my lab checking the most recent blood work, and the bacterium is just sitting there. No splitting or fighting the meds, like before, its just there. And so is your fever, I mean it's been at the same temperature and steady for the last day."  
  
"So… what does that mean? I have a new body temperature?"  
  
"I don't know, and I don't think it's as simple as you put it. We'll see how it goes for a few days. And before you object, you can stay home, its either infirmary or home. No work. And I'll come by every day to check up on you. Alright?"  
  
"I guess it's better then staying here." Janet gave her a hurt look jokingly. "My bed is more comfy." She amended.  
  
She got up to leave. "Oh before I forget, the General said something about you needing to bring the wine."  
  
"That was the deal."  
  
* * *  
  
Jack walked into his dark house and saw the red beeping light from his answering machine. He flicked the lights on and played the messages. "Jack, its Lydia I miss you already. I'm glad you want to give 'us' another try, come by my place, I'll be waiting."  
  
He turned the lights off again and walked out the door, somehow he thought that Lydia would be a easy way out of getting over Sam. 


	7. dinner

Title: The Other Life  
  
Author: Kitty S (kittystrawberries@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: Sam's allowed to go to dinner…..  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. *sniffles*  
  
NOTE: it's not finished… just know that!  
  
***  
  
Part VII  
  
*  
  
  
  
General Hammond walked down the corridors to the infirmary, to pick Sam up for dinner. He made his way to the familiar curves and ended up in front of Sam's room, he knocked twice, hearing the muffled 'come in' he opened the door and smiled at the sight before him. "You're bringing a guest?"  
  
Sam was sitting on her bed in jeans and a sweater with a huge stuffed bear on her lap. It was enormous; one would wonder how much that thing weighed. She grinned, not embarrassed to admit that she loved it. "Meet Teal'c Jr. Teal'c got him for me, he asked Daniel to take him to the store for a 'get well' gift. Silly Danny took him to the toy store."  
  
"Are you all ready?" He asked while helping her down from the bed, having a strong hold on her arm. Sam was extremely weak, but determined to get out of the infirmary.  
  
"Yeah, Janet told me to tell you that she will meet you there, she has to wait for some test results." Hammond nodded. However tired and weak she was, she dragged the big bear off the bed, making a soft thump noise.  
  
"Can't forget Teal'c Jr." Hammond said while taking the bear in his arm while supporting Sam with his other. They were slowly walking down the corridors to the elevator, when the car door opened; it revealed Jack standing in civilian clothes with his hands stuffed in his pockets.  
  
They walked in and the door closed leaving them in an awkward silence. "Sir, Major. Going somewhere?"  
  
"Dinner."  
  
"I guess you're better Major?"  
  
"Yes sir. Much."  
  
"That's good, I'm happy you're recovering." He looked around. Her reply was just a smile the second time, taking it as a hint that she didn't want to talk to him, he turned to the general. "Nice pet." (No answer) 'Great… I forgot how long it takes to go up 28 floors.' Jack thought to himself.  
  
They have been standing to get to the surface for a while and Sam was starting to feel drained. Gradually she has been more and more dependent on Hammond to keep her from falling. Hammond dropped the doll and took Sam with both arms, whispering that they were almost there. Sam let out a little sigh and closed her eyes. "Are you Okay?" Jack's voice broke through the silence, and Hammond felt Sam nod yes on his shoulder.  
  
The elevator 'ding-ed' and the three plus a bear got off and got out their ID's and checked out. The sergeant off his seat and offered it to Sam, which she gratefully took. Each of them, collected their ID's and signed the papers, and waited for the elevator. While they were waiting, Janet got off the other elevator. "Glad to see I made it on time."  
  
"Someone must be on that thing, making errands." Hammond spoke up while waiting for their second car.  
  
Janet walked over to Sam, who was just sitting there quietly. "Hey, how're you feeling?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Don't lie to me, you can still go."  
  
"Hot."  
  
Janet squatted next to Sam and felt her head and frowned. "You sure you want to leave so early. Maybe you should stay in the infirmary just for a while longer."  
  
Sam shook her head. "Janet, you said so your self, it's the same no matter where I am, and I just want to go home."  
  
"Guess who I just got off the phone with?" Sam stayed silent. "It was my brother, the one that's a cop? Well, one of the K-9 is ready to retire, and I asked him if we can take him. He's a really sweet dog, a German Shepard, his name is Baby." Sam raised an eyebrow. "The cops named him, not me."  
  
"So, what about it, why do you want a dog?"  
  
"It's for you Sam, you're going to need help around the house, even if you won't admit it." She help Sam get up when the elevator opened and helped her walk over. "He's going to be great, Puppy is already trained, and he knows basic commands and more, and who's better to protect you than a retired cop?"  
  
"No, I wasn't going to decline, actually I think this is a good idea, having a companion to help me around the house is good. I won't have to call Daniel and Teal'c for everything, though they offered.  
  
Jack suddenly felt like the biggest bastard known to man. He shuffled his feet, and opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to. Finally the elevator dinged, stopped, and opened letting Jack escape to his own misery.  
  
"Goodbye Colonel." Sam managed to say, she was trying to at least remain friends with him.  
  
"Major, hope you feel better soon." He disappeared to his car, driving away.  
  
Janet carried the big animal, feeling ridicules holding that thing, while Hammond helped Sam to his car. They slowly made their way there, Sam was concentrating nothing but begging her feet to move one by one in front of each other so she won't trip. Hammond carefully helped her into the front seat, and shut the door. "Is she going to be okay? I don't want to endanger her condition further just for dinner."  
  
"The trip tired her out, same thing would have happened if she was in the infirmary and she needed to go to the bathroom, its just inevitable. Besides, she really needs to be home, I hate to say thing, but this is permanent, I can't treat it."  
  
Hammond shook his head, it's not something he wanted to hear right now… ever. He walked around to the driver's seat, and drove to his house. He looked in the rearview mirror to make sure Janet was following.  
  
He made the last turns to his house, and parked in the drive way, getting out and walking over to the other side to help Sam out. Once in the house, he led her to the couch and carefully sat her down.  
  
"Liz? We're here. Janet will arrive any minute." He yelled into the kitchen, after making sure Sam was well, he went over to his wife.  
  
He approached her behind form, leaning over the oven. "Hey, did you hear me?"  
  
She gave him a welcoming hug. "Yeah, how was your day? Is Sam okay?" After seeing him nod she turned back to the oven and pulled something out. "Honey, can you give me a hand with this?" Hammond pulled on the oven gloves from the counter and took the pop from her hands.  
  
"Where do you want this?" He followed her out to the patio and cleared off the table for him. After they set the table they walked into the living room to greet Sam but found her asleep.  
  
  
  
tbc..  
  
  
  
* *  
  
This is all I've had for months… and I don't know what else to put in here at the moment.. and I felt that I should update it soon… so ppl wont forget about me!!! I know what to write.. but I just cant put it into words right now…. 


	8. ruff ruff

Title: The Other Life  
  
Author: Kitty S (kittystrawberries@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: So… a dog eh?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. *sniffles*  
  
NOTE: Think of the whole dinner scene for your self, like, they were eating after Sam woke up blah blah blah. Alright! So I can't think of the next part! Sue me already!  
  
* * *  
  
PART VIII  
  
*  
  
Sam was sleeping fitfully in her bed and decided to get up. It was about noon, and she was started to get bored. Work was everything to her, often she would go out with her friends but most of her life consisted with work and the military. Sam looked at her bed and decided that she didn't feel like making the bed and walked into the bathroom and closed the behind her and took a long soothing bath.  
  
When she opened the door, the captured steam escaped into the bedroom, disappearing into the air. Sam dried off, dressed herself in loose fitting jeans, a short tee and didn't bother with her socks and just slipped her slippers on. Towel wrapped in her hair, Sam walked into her living room and looked at her wall of books, in the years she has made quite a collection. Ranging from J.D. Salinger to 'Best of Chopin', with physics in between. She smiled when her fingers brushed the thick piano book, pulling it out; she was surprised when a picture fell from the pages of the book. She lifted to her face studying it; it was an old picture, one she hasn't seen in years.  
  
It was a picture of her mother playing the piano with baby Sam in here arms banging on the board. Sam opened the book, finding it to the page she wanted, sat on the piano bench and ran her fingers on the smooth ivory keys. She played the song almost out of memory, Prelude No.15 in Db 'Raindrop' by Chopin. It was her favorite, her dad would often ask her to play something less depressing, but she knew he was teasing. Thinking about her mom and dad made her miss them immensely.  
  
The door rang and she paused and got up to greet whoever was at the door. 'Of course' she thought, it was Janet. It was Janet with a dog, a BIG dog. She opened the door, and let both of them in. The dog sniffed Sam's hand when she brought it down to his face, and licked it, showing acceptance. "Hi Janet, I was wondering when you'd get here."  
  
Janet patted the dog's head making his ears twitch when her long sleeves irritated them. "I had to pick a few things up. Well, Baby comes with a leash, a big bowl for with cute little paw prints painted on them, and this really really heavy thing on your porch is called food."  
  
Sam laughed, she really thought that this was a good idea, she loved dogs and she needed company since she couldn't work anymore. And it won't be long till Janet and Sg-1 had to go back to work, making it difficult to come around looking happy for Sam. Baby moved from Janet's side at the door and explored Sam's house. "Oh! Sorry, come in." Sam moved to the side letting Janet in, and shut the door behind them.  
  
"I see Baby is checking out his new house."  
  
"Yeah, I guess he is. Have a seat, do you want something to drink?"  
  
"No, I have to get going soon and you and Baby should get to know each other."  
  
When Baby was done walking around sniffing everywhere, he sat himself by Sam's feet, keeping them warm. "I think we just got to know each other."  
  
"So how's everything Sam? How are you feeling?"  
  
"Umm, I think I feel fine, I mean, I'm not as tired anymore, but I still do sleep in a lot."  
  
Janet didn't have any offers or any solutions to alleviate Sam's discomfort. "Well, if anything goes wrong, make sure you call me OK?" Janet got up and gathered her stuff.  
  
"Of course, say hi to everybody for me." She stood at the door and watched Janet walk to her car. "And tell them that I miss them!"  
  
"I will! Take care Sam. I'll talk to you soon!"  
  
Sam locked her door and sat on the floor, rubbing Baby's belly. "Oh man, I think I'm going to spoil you." She said to no one in particular.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack was home sitting on his couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, leaning back with his eyes closed. Thinking about how he missed Sam, and how much he hurt him. At once. It was actually sort of confusing him, to think about Sam and miss everything about her and to feel the sharp prickling pain in his chest when he thought about her. He got up and decided to stop being a bastard and make things right. It's going to be hard, and in order to fix this with Sam, he had to be a bastard once again to Lydia. He groaned as he thought about how he was going to break things off with her, she's is going to be pissed. But he didn't care; he really needed to rectify his relationship with Sam.  
  
He grabbed his keys from the table, slammed the door on his way out, and drove to Lydia's house. If anything, he had to say it to her face. Or what kind of a person would he be then? He didn't want to know.  
  
Lydia was on her way out when she bumped into Jack, wearing a surprised but seducing smile on her face. "Jack, you read my mind." She slipped her arm behind his neck and gave him a warm kiss.  
  
He pushed her back, holding his hand off, as if to warn her away. "Wait, Lydia, we have to talk about something."  
  
"Well talk then."  
  
OK, he knew that, 'get to the point' Jack sighed heavily and realized that he couldn't dance around, he had to be frank. "I can't see you anymore."  
  
"Why not? I thought we were doing great. You came back to ME Jack. What is the problem?"  
  
"I came to you because things were going bad with my fiancé."  
  
*Slap*  
  
"Yeah, I deserved that. Lydia I am so sorry."  
  
*Slap*  
  
'Ugh, she sure has stinging palms.' Jack thought as he brought his hand to rub his sore cheek.  
  
"I don't want to see you again Jack, I can't believe you would do this to me." Lydia started to cry, hurt that she was used, by the man whom she thought she was in love with. She ran back to her house and slammed the door.  
  
'Oh yeah, that went well.' He got into his car, and made the 20 min drive to Sam's place.  
  
* * *  
  
tbc  
  
feedback puhleees! 


	9. open feelings

Title: The Other Life  
  
Author: Kitty S (kittystrawberries@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: Jack pays Sam a visit.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. *sniffles*  
  
NOTE: Oh my! Look at the time! Sorry its short, I would have written more but… look at the time!!!!  
  
*  
  
Part IX  
  
*  
  
Sam was having a hard time dealing with her body, sure she has been injured before where she needed help getting around or was dependent on others, but it was never permanent. And the pain, when she was injured she'd feel pain, and it was a constant reminder that she made it and was alive. What she had now was dullness, she doesn't even feel any pain from whatever she had, and she was always drained, and tired from nothing. It was starting to take a toll to her emotional state, especially when she had a hard time caring the dog food. Actually, she dragged it, across from where Janet has left it to the kitchen cupboard where she wanted it.  
  
She was immediately tired after that, she turned pale and had beads of sweat on her forehead. Sam sat heavily on her couch with a novel in her hand and Baby lying across her lap when the there was a knock at her door. She sighed, the thought of getting up again and walking again made her tired already.  
  
When Sam made a move to get up, Baby yawned and joined her side and walked with her to the door, as if he's starting his duties to protect her. Sam opened the door and when she saw Jack a soft gasp escaped from her, he was the last person she expected to be knocking on her door. Baby's fur was arched and he was on full alert hearing Sam's response and growled. "Whoa doggy, I come in peace." Jack held up both hands to show the dog and looked to Sam with nervous eyes.  
  
Sam patted Baby's head and tugged at her collar, "Shh… it's okay Baby." She looked up at Jack who was staring at her intently. "Umm, would you like to come in sir?"  
  
"Is it safe?"  
  
She smiled; the Jack O'Neill charms still had the same effect on her. "Come on in." He closed the door behind him and stood awkwardly, and only sat when she did herself.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Sam spoke up, not wanting to feel uncomfortable any longer. "Is there something you wanted sir?" Baby sat by her once again on the couch, his big front paws draped over her legs.  
  
"I thought that I'd come by to see how you're doing and to talk a little. We have a lot to talk about don't you think?"  
  
Sam mistook what he said and apologized for what had happened and confessed the whole story of when she went to Washington, the day she spent with Tom, and her life before the SGC. "But you have to know Jack, I went to tell him in person that I was in love with you, to get closure for the both of us. So we can both move on, my life with you and his with whoever. I was never going to pursue the life I had before you, I just wanted to say goodbye." She sounded so sincere, Jack felt such guilt. "You know I love you." And now he was an ass.  
  
"I think I already knew that you loved me, and I was afraid that you'd leave me for him. To live the life that was taken from you."  
  
"I don't know how many times I have to say this for you to believe me, but I would have never left you."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
He was making things only more difficult then it already was but he had to know. Sam expected him to ask this and didn't hesitate or lie. "I think that I will always love him. But that doesn't mean I love you any less."  
  
'She still loves him. Why am I so jealous? She already told me that she still loves me. But still…' Jack thought. He fidgeted in his seat. His expression was clear, he was still hurt when he heard that.  
  
Sam sighed. "I don't know what else to say… and if you had doubted me that much, then…" She cleared her throat and moved closer to her dog, as if he would give her the strength to say her last words. "then I guess we weren't as close as I thought we were."  
  
"I guess I'm not being fair to you, because I know that if you asked me if I still loved Sarah my answer would have been the same as yours." Jack smiled. "Can we try to work it out? I couldn't see my life without you and I'd do anything to try to be a part of your life again. I love you so much."  
  
Sam smiled, she felt her heart banging in her chest, hearing those precious words from Jack made all the misery in her be lifted from her and gave her the most wonderful feeling in the world. Jack moved closer to her, wanting to touch her face, just to be near her. When he reached up to touch her beautiful face, Baby growled, bringing sweet laughter from Sam's lips.  
  
"You think this is funny?" It was actually funny, but he would never admit it. "I can see you have a new body guard."  
  
"Well someone has to protect me." That didn't come out the way she intended, but it was true, Jack had hurt her with his painful words and sarcasm.  
  
His face fell, this would have come up soon or later, they were talking about Sam's mistake and he realized then that he had ones that were a mile longer than hers. "I'm sorry. I…" He didn't know how to amend his harshness towards her and thankfully she interrupted him.  
  
"It's okay, I guess I can understand." She wasn't totally over it, but nothing good would come out of this if she dragged it on. Besides, Jack had come to her, (although a bit late) and tried to make things better.  
  
It was getting late, Sam was getting enormously tired, and she couldn't help but close her eyes for a while. "Tired?" His voiced was soft.  
  
She nodded. "I guess I should be going then, let you rest." He got up almost a bit too fast, getting nervous again.  
  
"No," She opened her eyes, and looked at him adoringly. "you can stay if you want."  
  
"Uh, are you sure you don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not, I want you to."  
  
"Okay." Sam nudged Baby awake and tried to get up, in an instant Jack came by her side and helped her up and held her steadily to her bedroom with Baby closely behind. Sam fell asleep in Jack's loving arms. When Jack heard a noise from behind, he twisted his head to see that the dog was staring at them with a tilted head. Looking like a little child trying to understand something new.  
  
He kissed the women he loved on her cheek and fell asleep himself, smiling to himself to have her in his arms.  
  
*  
  
End Part 9  
  
Welllllll? I did it for you!!! I brought them together again for you!! so what have you got to say?? + tell me plezzz + 


	10. When truths are told...

Sam woke up and wasn't surprised that it was almost noon; the thing that surprised her was Jack in her house. She wasn't imaging it at all, he was here and she felt a thousand times better, knowing that he was near and had forgiven her. She hadn't realized that she was smiling to her self and that Jack was grinning at her. "What's so funny?"   
  
She turned her head to the doorway of her bedroom, where he was standing. "Nothing, just had a happy thought." Still smiling Sam let her head fall back to her pillow.  
  
Jack sat on the side of her bed stroking her hair. "You're not sleeping again are you?"  
  
Sam closed her eyes and sighed. "No, just don't want to get up. I feel like lying here forever."   
  
"Well then I guess you won't be having lunch then." He teased. "Oh and where's the dogs food? He won't leave me alone, I think he hungry. He keeps following me."  
  
She opened her eyes and swung her legs to the floor. "Might as well get up then." She smiled and got up. When Jack left her bedroom she got changed, took a shower and before joining Jack at the table she poured Baby his food and ruffled his fur. It was silent again, sitting at a table, face to face… the awkwardness came to slap Sam hard on her face. "So…" she started.  
  
"So."  
  
She fumbled with her fork. "Um, so where does this leave us?"  
  
This was it, if he wanted any kind of future with Sam he had to come clean and tell her about Lydia. He shifted in his seat, looking nervous more than ever. He cleared his throat. "Well, before we do anything, I have something to tell you. Something I'm not proud of."   
  
Sam's interest was peeking, she'd never seen Jack O'Neill so nervous before, not even when he asked her to marry him. He always carried confidence in his actions. Though she was interested in knowing, the way he was messing with his fork, she was almost afraid to ask. "Yes?"   
  
He went for the quick and painless method, though he doubted that it was going to be anything but painless. "You remember Lydia…" He stopped at the barely audible gasp coming from Sam's direction. After mustering up his courage he continued. "when you left, we sorta had a thing. But I broke it off before coming to see you."  
  
Sam's eyes filled with tears, but she refused them to drop. She did remember Lydia, the women whom he had a relationship before her. She couldn't believe her own ears, a wave of anger and the feeling of betrayal flooded over her. She didn't say anything yet, not wanting to swear uncontrollably.  
  
"Sam, I'm so sorry. Please, say something." God, he felt like crap. He shouldn't have come back, he should have gotten away, far away. Give her at least that much of dignity.   
  
Her mind was racing, she saw pictures of Lydia in her mind, then Tom. It hurt her, to know that Jack didn't need her as much as she needed him. Jack going back to Lydia was telling her that if she wasn't around, then he had her. And it was dreadful to know that you can be discarded without a thought. "What do you want from me then? My forgiveness?"   
  
"I know what I did is horrible and I'm asking you to forgive me and to take me back."   
  
"Did you sleep with her?" she whispered.   
  
"Sam…"   
  
She couldn't hold it. Sam let her tears fall. "Oh god, when was this? I wasn't gone more than a week…"   
  
"Sam, all I can give you is my apology. I can't take it back, I wish I could. But I can't."   
  
Sam stood then, pacing, almost trembling. "I can't believe you Jack O'Neill. Last night it was all about how I kept Tom from you and how it hurt you for me to go and see him. Which was to tell him that I was with you. And now you're sitting here, after all the guilt you put me through, to tell me that you've been sleeping with your ex-girlfriend?"   
  
"I can't change what I have done, and I'm so sorry for hurting you this way."   
  
"It hurts to know that you didn't care enough to want to work it out in the first place. Jack, you left me without hearing my side. And apparently you went straight to her. Am I that replaceable?"   
  
"NO! And that's why I came back. Because I know that no matter what, I can't live without you."   
  
Sam walked to her door, and held it open for him. "Right now, I think… I need to think. Please, let me just be alone."   
  
Without protest Jack walked out the door. "Just know that I love you, and always will."   
  
Not trusting her self to say anything at the moment, she nodded and shut her door. She let her sob out and slid down the wall, she curled into a fetal position. She laid there till fell asleep.  
  
End part 10 


End file.
